Elements of Harmony
by starsinjars
Summary: Reborn believes it's time to go over his student's diplomacy skills. Will Tsuna be able to entertain the guests that the Vongola famiglia wish to ally themselves with?
1. Friendship Story

Title: Elements of Harmony

Summary: Reborn believes it's time to go over his student's diplomacy skills. Will Tsuna be able to entertain the guests that the Vongola famiglia wish to ally themselves with?

A/N: I believe the only day where it would be acceptable to post this would be today.

... I am so so sorry for those who want my DC fics. I swear, I have a serious one all thought out, I just need to write it. It will be done over the Spring break.

Chapter Title: Friendship Story

* * *

><p>Ever since Tsuna had acquired his devil-reincarnate home tutor arcobaleno, also known as the number one hitman Reborn, he had always dreaded waking up in the morning to continue the living hell that was his life.<p>

This morning was an exception. Somehow the tenth boss to be just knew that today was going to be particularly interesting.

In all honestly, it probably started last night. Everything was calm and in order, which hadn't happened since this whole mafia business started.

For one thing, he wasn't awakened violently as he had been lately. He gently awoken from his dreams that he couldn't remember, blinking away before tensing. The only reason he would wake up so calmly is because of a harsh battle or another.

Thus was the life of the Vongola Mafia Boss.

But, this morning was different. Someone had shut off his alarm and was shaking him gently, a soft voice murmuring for him to wake up or else he would be late for school.

He turned, and couldn't help but let out a scream before a smack on the head shut him up.

"Ow, ow ow," he muttered, rubbing his head in hopes of relieving his pain.

"Celestia, are you okay? Here, let me help," the gentle voice said and the pain soon left the brunet.

"You would have to excuse him, Miss Sparkle," the tutor said, ignoring his student's whimpers of confusion."I greatly apologize for my student's incredible rudeness. If you would be so kind as to wait outside so that I may inform him of the situation."

Tsuna opened his eyes to see a pale girl with long violet hair with a few pink highlights bowing to Reborn. "But of course, Reborn-sama. I shall be waiting outside." She rose and the boy saw a flash of violet eyes before the hair of the same shade blocked his line of sight as she turned and left the room. Tsuna stared where the girl around sixteen years of age had been previously with the silence for a few moments before Reborn smacked him once again.

His student flinched in response, rubbing the sore spot. "What was that for?" He stared the baby before turning to the door. "Who was that?" He stifled a yawn and moved to search for his clock. "What time is it?"

Reborn tsked. "You ask too many questions. You don't have respect. It's six o'clock. There was a reason as to why everything was so calm and with order. Were you not curious as to why you were allowed to go to bed early last night?" Tsuna nodded.

"And that," Reborn pointed to the door, "was the Royal Equestrian Ambassador, Twilight Sparkle."

"… Twi… Twilight Sparkle?" Tsuna was confused. What kind of name was that? "Royal Equestrian Ambassador?" What kind of title was that?

"I believe that now would be the perfect time to nurture your diplomacy skills," the hitman said, "A mafia boss needs to know how to work with many people to gain many allies less you make enemies instead."

"B-but," he stuttered out, actually ready with an argument as to why he didn't need so improve his skills, with examples, before he was cut off.

"No buts. This is not only for your training, but for all of the Vongola family. Nono believes that you will be able to work with the Princess' royal pupil."

"P-princess? Royalty? What?" So much confusion.

Reborn smacked him again. "You ask too many questions, Dame-Tsuna. The core of the matter is that the Vongola family is trying to ally itself with the magical equines."

Tsuna blinked. "Wait… are you talking about ponies?"

Reborn has an amazing pokerface, but Tsuna could tell in his eyes that he was impressed that he knew that word. He wasn't _that _stupid.

"'Ponies' would be another term, yes. The ruler of these… 'ponies'... is the unicorn pegasus Princess Celestia, whose pupil is the one you have just met, Twilight Sparkle. That girl that you have just seen is the student of the sole ruler, using magic to take on a human form as to not attract attention to you. The princess wants her student to study humans and Nono has offered to let her accompany you throughout your day to aid her studies until Miss Sparkle believes she has learned enough. "

"What do you mean, 'draw attention'?" No matter what the girl was bound to attract attention!

Reborn sighed, eyes no longer readable. "Even you cannot distract people if there was a purple pony following you."

"P-purple pony!" Tsuna exclaimed.

The cursed arcobaleno handed him a picture. "These are what they look like in their original forms. See this one in the middle? The purple one is Miss Sparkle and you will address her as such unless directed otherwise." He pointed to the other ponies surrounding Twilight Sparkle. "For future reference, this pink one is Pinkie Pie, the orange one is Applejack, the white one is Rarity, the blue one is Rainbow Dash and the yellow one is Fluttershy, according to my sources."

Tsuna stared before pointing to certain horses. "The blue and yellow one have wings! And the white one and Miss Sparkle have horns!"

Reborn smacked him once more. Seriously, Tsuna should report physical abuse. Not that Reborn would get caught, but at least he'd tried.

"Show some respect. The ones with wings are pegasi and the horns indicate they are unicorns. How else would have Miss Sparkle relieve your head?"

Tsuna let all the information all sink in as Reborn watched expectantly.

"So… what you're saying is that I am going to be tagged by a purple pony in the shape of a human?"

"And don't screw up. How honorable it would be for the Vongola family to be the first to ally itself with the magical equines."

"So, no pressure," Tsuna sighed.

Reborn cleaned his gun. "Just do whatever Miss Sparkle wants, and be wary of her friends. I believe they are around the general vicinity." He aimed the gun at his student.

The brunet jumped out of bed before Reborn could push/kick/hit him out of it and to the cold floor. "You mean to tell me that there are five magical ponies run rampant in Japan?" he exclaimed, dodging the projectiles that Reborn had shot at him as he got ready for school.

There should be more order in the house more often, it allowed for him to get to bed early so that he could, in a sense, take his time to school.

"Baka-Tsuna, we need to make Miss Sparkle feel as welcome as possible. So everything needs to be calm. Work on your diplomacy skills with her while I go and speak with the princess. Since she is a star student, I'm sure that she could aid you in your homework while I'm gone."

Tsuna let out an "Ehhh?" before pulling his shirt down and turning back to his tutor. "You're leaving? For how long? Don't tell me you aren't going to be here!"

The arcobaleno didn't answer, but instead shot a bullet right next to Tsuna's head. "Go downstairs for breakfast and entertain Miss Sparkle as necessary. Keep an eye out for her fellow friends. I'll return when needed. Oh, and Tsuna, don't fuck this up."

And with that Reborn fell down a trap door placed in Tsuna's bed.

The brunet stared at the dark abyss that was in his bed before a hesitant knock was at the door. Tsuna turned to it to hear the pony turned human's voice ask, "Sawada-sama? May I come in?"

There was a _whosh _and the trap on Tsuna's bed disappeared. He stared at it for a few moments before deciding that no matter what he was just going to forget about it since there was nothing he could do about until further notice. He moved to the door to not keep the human unicorn waiting.

"N-no need to call me that, Miss Sparkle! Just 'Tsuna' is fine! And I'll be right there!" He opened the door to find himself face to face with large violet eyes. She was dressed in a pink sailor uniform, a bag strap on her shoulder with a necklace made of strange symbol of stars around her neck. Her violet hair with dark pink highlights went up to her waist, and her blunt bangs did not cover the rest of her face, with wide purple eyes that just glistened with curiosity and slight excitement but most of all respect.

"Tsunayoshi-sama then," She mused, ignoring him. "Must pay respects."

"R-right," he stammered, "U-uh -"

Twilight let out a small gasp before bowing her head. "I am so sorry! That was incredibly rude of me to intrude on you this morning, but I just couldn't help myself. I was just too intrigued and before I knew it I was in your room!" She bowed furiously. "Excuse my rudeness and please let me start over," she begged, giving Tsuna pleading eyes. He just nodded, not knowing how to respond to that.

She composed herself and curtsied. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am here on the account of Princess Celestia to improve my studies on the human species. I was also told that I was to help you with your school work, as it is not particularly high."

Tsuna stared. "O-oh, well I'm -"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, aged fourteen in human years and of mixed Japanese and Italian descent, from the nation Italy from your father's side and this current country of Japan from your mother," she read off from a thick notebook filled with notes and stray papers. "Humans are run by a patriarchal society. However, after your great-great-great grandfather moved from Italy to Japan, he changed the last name to be 'Sawada', in order to fit in and not stand out. Your name should actually be Tsunayoshi Vongola, if we were to follow Western order of names, of the Vongola familia, which is an Italian family with criminal background that, while originally good natured, had strayed." She looked up from the book and slammed it shut.

"However, the Princess has a particular interest in you, Tsunayoshi-sama, believing you to be different and so I am here. Regardless of this data, I know that field work is different from notes read from a book, based on experience. So, Tsunayoshi-sama," she smiled warmly as she placed her book back in her bag. "I hope that your study habits are not accurate, as it would be troublesome."

He didn't think that he could get Miss Sparkle to stop calling him that, but at least it wasn't 'Juudiame' or 'Decimo' or something along those lines. "S-so you're like a replacement tutor while Reborn's out?" he asked, and she nodded.

"That is correct, as the Princess said that it wouldn't be right for Reborn-sama to neglect his duties to you in regards of the treaty."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Treaty?"

"A-ah, sorry about that, Tsunayoshi-sama. Actually, I am not quite sure of the details just yet," she said as they made their way down the stairs, Tsuna gripping the railing for dear life less he wants to trip and fall and bring the girl down with him.

"O-okay then," he replied, "So, uh, Miss Sparkle -"

She shook her head. "Oh, no need to call me that. Just 'Twilight' is fine."

"Twilight-chan then," he replied as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, his knees shaking.

Twilight turned to him, eyebrow raised in concern. "Are you alright?" Tsuna felt a flash of comfort, similar to that of relieving his pain this morning.

"Fine, just fine!" he answered quickly, struggling to compose and not make a fool of himself. "This way to the kitchen..."

"Oh gosh, Twilight, this is so weird!" Was… was that a _dragon?_

"HIE!" Tsuna pointed at the monster. "A… a dra-dragon!" He quickly retreated behind Twilight, trembling.

The girl frowned fearlessly at the dragon and narrowed her eyes at him. "Spike, what about that spell I gave you?"

The dragon known as Spike opened his mouth to say something, before closing it and making his way to Twilight.

Without warning he thrust his hand into her bag, rummaging for something before Twilight slapped his hand away. She placed her own hand in her bag, searching, when her annoyed look became one of shock. She slowly pulled out jade green emerald, and Tsuna was wide-eyed as the dragon took the gem and consumed it. With a puff of purple smoke appeared a young boy of about eight with jade hair and eyes in the dragon's place. "See?" Spike said.

Twilight blushed. "Sorry about that, Spike, but then what about the..." Her eyes grew wide and she let out a groan. "Wait, don't tell me..."

Spike looked away, guilt all over his face. "I couldn't help it!"

Twilight fell to the ground, about to burst into tears. "Oh no, the Princess is going to banish me for this!" She trembled as she imagined her nightmare. "Oh no, no no!"

Spike shook his head. "The Princess wouldn't do that -"

"Don't you get it, Spike? Those gems were specifically offerings to give to Tsunayoshi-sama! Now what can I do?" Tears started to roll down her face and before he knew it Tsuna knelt down to her eye level and brought her into a hug.

"I don't know what you were supposed to give me, but it cannot be worth it if it made you that upset," he said to comfort her, to stop the tears.

"I…" she trailed off, biting her lip to gain confidence.

"I think that they are around the other… Vongola human people…" Spike commented, Tsuna curious as to what he meant.

However, he didn't have much time to think about it as the girl released herself from the hug. "I suppose that we will find them as the day goes by." She got up, wiped her tears and smiled. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi-sama."

Tsuna blushed. "N-no need for that! A-anyway! After that long trip from…"

"Equestria," Spike supplied helpfully.

"Right, Equestria," Tsuna continued, "You must be hungry." He raised an eye to her, almost forgetting her true form. "Wait, do you eat people food?"

She laughed, all the dark and gloomy atmosphere gone. "Yes, I do eat 'people' food. Although, I refuse to eat any meat."

Tsuna nodded. "That would make sense. Alright, well my mom's a great cook so -"

Spike let out a burp, and from his mouth came green flames along with a scroll. Tsuna just stared speechless as Twilight's eyes widened, slightly afraid.

The human dragon eyed the ribbon attached to the paper. "It's for Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said, handing Tsuna the letter.

"That's Sawada-sama to you," Twilight lectured, but Tsuna's focus was too distracted to correct her. He took the letter, unrolled it, and began to read the letter that was written in English, then shifted to Italian before staying on Japanese.

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi or Vongola Decimo,_

_Please keep this letter private and don't disclose this information with anyone else, including my fellow subjects or your family members._

_I greatly apologize from having to take your home tutor away from you, and greatly hope that my own student Twilight Sparkle would be able to help you during this time. _

_Now, as formalities require, let me formally introduce myself as I possibly could in a letter. I would be Princess Celestia, ruler of the land known as Equestria, which has been lost to the ages as time would have it. However, somehow, your family of the Vongola seemed to have been able to locate our realm in search for what in your land is known as a myth, our sacred relics known as the Elements of Harmony. _

_I have to admit, there is something about your family I do not like. Nor do I wish to describe what exactly it is, in case I accidentally offend you._

_However, as the one called Vongola Nono showed me a picture of your family tree, something about you seemed different. You seemed to be an exception to this… darkness, if you will. I believe I can trust you._

_And so, I trust you with my beloved student, Twilight Sparkle, as your family leaves me with the one known as Reborn on a different level of 'trust'. _

_Perhaps you could teach them a thing or a few._

_Sincerely, Princess Celestia_

* * *

><p>AN: April Fools!

Because seriously when else would this be acceptable?

If you would like to continue, that would be great. xD


	2. Ponyvania III: Equanius

Chapter Title: Ponyvania III: Equanius

* * *

><p>Tsuna reread the letter a few times before the information sank in once more, and it took him a few moments to recover.<p>

"Tsunayoshi-sama? Tsunayoshi-sama!"

Tsuna blinked as Twilight attempted to attract his attention, concerned.

"Was that a letter from the Princess? May I ask what she said?"

Tsuna was about to answer when he remembered the princess' request.

"I'm afraid I can't, Twilight-chan. Political matters. Anyway," he said, pocketing the letter and mentally making a note to set fire to it later, "Let's go and have breakfast, hmm?"

"Baka-Tsuna! It's already 7:15!" a childish voice yelled from the kitchen, and Tsuna sighed while Twilight gasped.

"What an odd specimen! It is a human or is it a baby cow?" she asked Tsuna, eyes wide with excitement as she pulled out a notebook and pencil from her bag, ready to take notes.

Oh god it's an egghead.

"Who, that? That's just Lambo," he said as the specimen in question walked out of the kitchen and towards the human, pony human, and dragon human. "He's human, wearing a cow suit."

Tsuna took a glance at the clock. "Hie! We need to get going or else!" He halted in his tracks. "Wait, are you coming to school with me?"

Twilight wasn't able to reply as Lambo demanded attention be brought now.

"Tsuna! Play with me!" The child grabbed onto his pants. "Like nao!"

"Lambo," Tsuna groaned, agitated. "I have to go to school! We barely have time for breakfast!"

Spike volunteered, "I can play with you, if Sawada-sama is busy."

Tsuna shook his head as Lambo's eyes grew wide. He released himself from the boss's and moved to Spike's leg. "Play!"

Not knowing how else to defuse the situation, but unwilling to sacrifice himself or Twilight's secretary to the baby cow, Tsuna scrambled for a distraction. "Uh, food first?" he asked.

Lambo released Spike. "'Kay!" The cowboy skipped to the kitchen, the three following him.

"So, uh, breakfast?"

The Equestrians nodded. "Sure!"


	3. Pinkie Trigger  Corridor of Cupcakes

Chapter Title: Pinkie Trigger - Corridor of Cupcakes

* * *

><p>In the end, Tsuna and Twilight were only able to grab a piece of buttered toast for breakfast and Tsuna was forced to abandon Spike to the mercy of Lambo at Twilight's insistence.<p>

And thus they were on their way to Namimori Middle School, Twilight stopping at practically everything, asking questions about everything and jotting everything down in a notebook. After filling up about three, she focused her studies on him.

"So, Tsunayoshi-sama, tell me about your school," she said, pulling out another, her fourth, notebook and turning to a fresh new page.

"Twilight-chan, I know that you have a desire to know about everything but if we're late, Hibari-san's going to bite us to death! So we gotta hurry!" He grabbed her wrist and began their walk faster, borderline running.

She scoffed, "I'm sorry, you say he'll _bite_ us to death?"

They turned the corner and were about to walk into the school grounds when the warning school bell rang.

Tsuna was frozen. Shaking, he pushed Twilight behind him. "Don't worry about me, Twilight-chan. Just stay behind me when Hibari-san gets here."

A cloud of smoke covered the grounds.

"As much as I would _love _to bite you herbivores, I have other people to attend to," said a familiar voice to Tsuna but foreign to Twilight.

"Hey, Twilight! Wow, you look _goooood~_!" said a familiar voice to Twilight but foreign to Tsuna.

The smoke cleared to show about five meters away the school prefect with his tonfas raised against a girl with pink curls dressed in a pink poofy dress with short sleeves adorned with yellow and blue bows, casually dancing around the blows that the prefect dished out against her. Tsuna caught a dangle of a mix of pink, yellow, and blue balloons around her neck.

"Pinkie!" exclaimed Twilight, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Pinkie?" The image of the pink pony from Reborn's picture flashed in his mind. "Y-you mean _that's_ Pinkie Pie?" Tsuna asked Twilight, to turned to him, eye wanting to twitch.

She gripped her bag firmly, hand shaking. "Y-yes, Tsunayoshi-sama. That is my friend, Pinkie."

"Nice to meet ya, Tsuna!" Pinkie waved as she dodged yet another attack. She smiled at Hibari, who growled in return and readied his tonfa, about to strike. She suddenly appeared right next to Tsuna, who jumped in response.

"Oh wow I can't believe I finally get to meet you! Man, this Japanese sure is weird. You don't mind if I call you Tsuna, don't you, Tsuna? I mean, not using the honorific means that we're good friends, right? And I want to be _really _good friends with you, Tsuna!" Pinkie took his hand and shook it furiously.

Tsuna started to wave in the air from her strength. "S-s-s-ur-re, bu-but p-ple-please l-let me go, Pin-Pinkie-chan!"

"Pinkie! Show some respect!" Twilight yelled, grabbing Tsuna to steady him and placing him down on the ground. His eyes were spinning and he was forced to blink a few times to refocus.

He took a breath and saw that Hibari was closing approaching.

"H-Hibari-san! Wait a second!" Tsuna yelled, raising an arm in an attempt to stop this fight, or dance really.

"Oh, so _that_'s his name! He refused to tell me!" Pinkie said as she swayed around the two.

"Stupid herbivore! I do not have time to deal with you! Move! Now!" He raised his weapon against the tenth boss, and Tsuna squeaked before quickly moving away, Twilight quick to follow him.

"Oh, this one's fun! Have fun with your own chaperone, Twilight! If you would excuse me, I'm off to go play with Hibari!" Pinkie cartwheeled away, Hibari close behind her.

They stared after the odd pair, not saying anything for a few moments.

"We better get going if you don't want to be late, Tsunayoshi-sama," said Twilight, and Tsuna turned to stare at her.

And the late bell rang.


	4. Sunshine and Celery Stalks

Chapter Title: Sunshine and Celery Stalks

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed, quickly switching shoes as Twilight removed a pair of shoes from her bag and exchanged them with the ones on her feet. After doing so, they made their way to Tsuna's homeroom.<p>

"Sorry about that, Twilight-chan."

Twilight shook her head, closely following her study. "No, _I'm _sorry about what happened. I… I have no idea what she's doing here." She smiled nervously, as if hiding a secret.

Not noticing, Tsuna smiled. "It's fine. She saved us from Hibari-san, and we're alive, so it's fine. Anyway," he pointed to the door. "This would be it. Just, uh, don't say a word and stay close to me."

Twilight nodded and Tsuna took a breath before sliding the door open.

The rest of the class silenced as Tsuna took a step inside the classroom, Twilight creeping close behind him.

Tsuna frowned as the room was vacant from any friendly, familiar faces of the friends he actually managed to make during this whole mafia thing.

Twilight's eyes were studying the rest of the class, calculating and judging them.

Their stares of distain to Tsuna quickly switched to those of curiosity when they moved to Twilight, which she caught sight of.

Various voices were caught upon her human ears.

"Who's that?"

"Wow, she's _gorgeous._"

"Look at her uniform! I don't recognize it."

"You don't think she's a transfer student, do you?"

"If she is, then there should be six more right after her."

"Damn it, that's all we need, _another _Kyoko-chan. But why is she with Tsuna?"

"She's too cute to be with a loser like Tsuna!"

"Wow, do you think that she would go out with me?"

"As if! She'd go out with _me._"

"Dame-Tsuna could _never _get together with a beautiful girl her. He must have done something horrible to her!"

"That bastard!"

Tsuna coughed, breaking Twilight's concentration of what she would call collecting data, but was really just eavesdropping. Then again, they _were_ loud…

"J-just ignore that, Twilight-chan," the tenth boss muttered to her, quickly taking his seat with Twilight close behind. She took the empty seat next to him, eyes still looking and studying the rest of Tsuna's mean classmates.

So far her view of humans is not very high…

She pulled out a notebook and quickly jotted something down. Tsuna didn't notice, having put his head down.

"Hmm, I wonder where Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are... I hope that Pinkie-chan is okay, Hibari-san looked very mad today. Or at least somewhat amused? Until we showed up that is." he mused, before raising his head and turning to Twilight, who was still writing but heard what he said earlier, taking note of it.

He said, "We were lucky that the teacher wasn't in yet, or else we would have gotten in a lot of trouble. She yells a lot at people who are late to her lectures, and I am usually the person she ends up yelling at."

She nodded, understanding what he meant. Tardiness was just not tolerated anywhere. Period. She wrote it down.

Tsuna was about to ask her something, when he remembered that he told her not to say a word and stay close. She takes orders well.

Instead, she turned her notebook, where she had written neatly in perfect hiragana:

_Do they always act that way?_

Tsuna turned, wondering who were 'they' before figuring she was talking about the rest of the class. He scratched his head. "Um, well… uh, yeah, but it's okay! I'm used to it!" He smiled at her.

Twilight frowned slightly, and continued to write something in her book. Tsuna watched as she wrote in English, and was unable to understand what her notes said. He had a feeling it was about what he just said.

"Really, Twilight-chan, don't worry about it! It's fine, really!"

Twilight looked up from her writing, a sad look on her eye that Tsuna couldn't - didn't want - to name, before she sighed and continued to write in English.

The class was about to approach Tsuna and his little lady friend, but they were distracted as the door slide open again.

"Hey, Tsuna!"

Ignoring the gasps from his classmates, Tsuna turned to the familiar voice and found a blond cowgirl with a matching cowboy hat in the traditional American cowgirl outfit with an orange top and a faded denim blue skirt with the leather boots that went just below the knee. Around her neck was a pendant of an apple and her long blonde hair was brought into a ponytail, ironically. Her emerald eyes glistened as it met with amethyst, its owner having looked up from the notes and put the almost filled notebook away.

The blonde girl lowered her hat with a smile. "Fancy finding you here, Twilight."

Twilight groaned. "Applejack? Not you too..."

The one known as Applejack smiled. "You aren't the only one the Princess trusts, Twilight. Let me introduce you to someone." She motioned to Yamamoto.

"This is Yamamoto Takeshi-sama," she said, before her eyes caught sight of Tsuna. She gasped, bowing her head.

"You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama," she bowed, removing her hat. "It is a great honor to meet you."

Tsuna laughed, uncomfortable with all the stares he was starting to get. "E-eh, nice to meet you too, Applejack-chan."

"'Apple' is fine," she corrected, making it simpler for him. "No need to keep the 'jack' part. Or would you prefer 'AJ'?"

"Apple-chan," Yamamoto interrupted and saved Tsuna from the awkwardness. "Would you like to stay with your friend and Tsuna?"

Applejack shook her head. "It's okay. I wouldn't mind having to stay with you." She smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Besides, didn't you promise me that you would show me the apple products you were talking about?"

Yamamoto laughed before nodding. "That I did, Apple-chan."

"Uh, could we go now?" she asked, trying to hide her excitement but it was clear that she wanted to see her namesake fruit now.

The baseball jockey laughed again. "Well, if what you said about class being canceled is true, why not?" He turned to Tsuna and Twilight. "You guys want to come?"

The rest of the class was confused. "Class is really canceled, Yamamoto-kun?"

He nodded, removing a pink slip from his pocket and placed it on the desk. "Come on, Tsuna and, Twilight-chan, was it?"

Twilight nodded, taking Tsuna's hand and pulling him to the door, not wanting to be with these spiteful humans any longer. "Tsunayoshi-sama, let's just go."

"U-uh," Tsuna said, being brought into the light again. "I-I suppose we cou -"

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt, Sawada-sama," interrupted Applejack, raising her hand to stop him from talking. "But please, don't let me force you to do something you don't want to do."

"E-eh? Apple-chan, I don't mind going shopping with you and Yamamoto," he replied, and Applejack's eyes moved to Twilight before moving closer to Yamamoto and pushing him closer to the door to leave.

"Besides, I know that Twilight is just _aching_ to see the rest of the human school," she said, "I just couldn't do that to her. Yamamoto-sama, if you would be so kind."

Yamamoto smiled. "There's no reason to be so formal, Apple-chan. 'Takashi' is fine."

"Then, Takashi-sama," she said, similar to that of Twilight, "Let us leave Twilight and Sawada-sama alone and go see those apples, please?"

He nodded. "Sure can do, Apple-chan!" He waved to Tsuna. "I'll catch you later, Tsuna! It was nice meeting you, Twilight-chan!" And they hastefully left the room.

Twilight, not wanting to talk to the cruel people that were Tsuna's fellow classmates, quickly followed them out of the classroom, dragging Tsuna along with her.


	5. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

Chapter Title: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

* * *

><p>The brunet was overpowered by the human unicorn and was dragged outside the classroom. She slammed the door behind them and using her magical powers locked the students inside.<p>

But since she wasn't cruel like they, she adjusted the magic so that it will automatically unlock itself when Tsuna and Twilight were at a certain distance.

She let out a breath of relief as they crossed that distance, at least on the other side of the school at this point. "So, Tsunayoshi-sama," she said, eyes sparkling. "You wouldn't to have a library here, would you?"

"Uh," Tsuna trailed off, actually not knowing if they had a library on the school grounds. He let out a nervous, embarrassed laugh. "I'm not quite sure, but we can go check it out!" He took her hand, gently in contrast to her firm grip to get him out of the room.

So instead of going back home, Tsuna spent the morning giving Twilight a tour of Namamori Middle School, spending at least thirty minutes in each room, trying to answer all of her questions to the best of his ability.

"Sorry about the library, Twilight-chan," Tsuna said as they continued along the hallway, on their way to the last room that would be the school gymnasium.

She smiled sadly. "D-don't worry about it, Tsunayoshi-sama. I'm sure that we could go see it another time."

Tsuna scratched his head. "I-I mean, I didn't know that they lock the library when school's not in session."

She shook her head. "It's fine. So where are we going?"

"Oh!" He stopped her in front of two doors. "This is the school gymnasium. We do lots of stuff here, like plays and sports practice and P.E."

"Physical Ed classes?" she asked, jotting down everything.

He nodded. "That's right! Here, maybe I can show you some of the equipment..." He opened the door to see Ryohei fighting this girl with sky blue hair dressed in a blue hoodie and denim short shorts with rainbow striped knee high socks with red converse sneakers.

When she turned, Tsuna saw that her sideswept bangs had highlights of a rainbow spectrum, red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. He caught sight of a pendant of a white cloud with red, yellow, and blue lightning with a golden chain around her neck.

"N-nii-san!" Tsuna called out, causing for a ceasefire.

"Oh, Sawada! This is someone that you just _have_ to meet to the extreme!" Ryohei said, he and his sparring partner approaching them. "I think she would be perfect for the Boxing Club!"

"Rainbow! What are you doing here?" Twilight exclaimed, and Rainbow shrugged.

"Just having some fun, Twilight. No reason to be so stiffy about it." She narrowed her red eyes at Tsuna. "So you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi." She frowned, unimpressed. "I expected more from you."

Twilight gasped. "Rainbow!"

Ryohei grabbed her shoulders, laughing. "Sure, Sawada doesn't look impressive right now, but trust me, he's got guts to the extreme!"

She studied the brunet, who shivered under her gaze. She shrugged once more. "If you say so, Ryohei-senpai." She looked over to Tsuna and stuck out her hand with a slight smile.

"Name's Rainbow Dash. Guess you could call me 'Rainbow'." Without warning she grabbed his hand and they shook for a few moments before Rainbow Dash let go. She glazed over to Twilight.

"Anyway, Twilight, was there anything you needed?" She didn't give her a chance to finish. "If not, would you mind if Ryohei-senpai continues to show me some of his moves?" She motioned to the boxer, grinning. "They're really cool!"

Before Twilight could let in a word, Tsuna covered her mouth. She didn't know what she was dealing with.

"It-it's nice to meet you, Rainbow-chan," Tsuna stammered out, wanting to leave as to not get dragged into training or joining the Boxing Club. "D-don't let us bother you guys! W-we can go!" He grabbed Twilight's hand and dashed out of the gym with her, leaving the two to continue training to the extreme.


	6. Diamond Dogs

Chapter Title: Diamond Dogs

* * *

><p>"So, Tsunayoshi-sama," said Twilight as she continued writing in her notebook as they walked. Tsuna was pretty sure that she was finishing up her tenth one. "Where are we going now?"<p>

"Well, I was thinking of going to a restaurant for lunch," _Since I really would like to avoid going home at the moment. _"So that you know what it's like. Though I'm sure it won't be much different in, uh, Equestria."

She smiled. "Sure! That sounds delightful." She closed her notebook and placed it back in her bag.

"Anything in particular?" Tsuna asked, thinking of where they could go. Yamamoto was probably with Applejack, and he really didn't want to take Twilight to eat sushi anyway. He would think that she would be a vegan, to a degree considering that she was okay with eating butter this morning.

"Just no meat or fish of any kind," she answered. Tsuna nodded as sushi was thrown out the window.

"How about pasta?"

She thought about it. "That could work."

So Italian it is then. A nearby restaurant came into mind as Tsuna started the journey to it, Twilight behind him.

The human unicorn giggled. "Although one tends to pair pasta and Italy together, pasta originated from China. Regardless, it was the Italians who truly utilized it. It's funny that we eat Italian considering your background, Tsunayoshi-sama."

Tsuna nodded, watching as Twilight wrote down everything down and put her book away.

"Say, Twilight-chan," Tsuna asked, curious for a while now. "Isn't your bag heavy? I mean, how many books do you have in there?"

"Oh! This bag?" She raised it. "It's not that bad. I'm used to carrying lots of textbooks. Notebooks are nothing."

"R-right," Tsuna stared at the petite girl carrying an infinity of books in her bag.

She pulled out one. "If you have any more questions about me, please don't hesitate to ask."

Tsuna thought about it. "I just have one more. Since you're a unicorn, don't you have a horn? Like, uh, where… is… it?" He waved his hands. "Never mind!"

She shook her head. "It's just invisible. Rarity's is too. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's wings are still there, you just can't see them. I believe that you know who all my friends are. As for Pinkie and Applejack, well they're Earth ponies. So they look as ponies look like here."

He nodded. "Reborn showed me a picture."

She paused, and wrote something down. "I see."

"Juudaime! Is that you?"

Tsuna turned to the nickname and saw his self proclaimed right-hand man.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna looked behind his silver haired friend. Twilight let out a forced smile.

"Oh, Twilight! Don't you just look fabulous!" Her royal purple hair went up to her waist, twirling in various curls. The girl herself was dressed in a white tank top with a robin egg blue color shade of a sleeveless vest with an upper collar. Around her neck in a black ribbon was a robin egg blue diamond, wearing various bracelets around her wrists. Her miniskirt a few inches above the knee was a lilac color and her knee-high boots were the color of white snow. She steadied her black beret adorned with a small diamond on the side and smiled, reaching out for Tsuna's hand. She placed it to her lips and kissed it gently, making everyone excluding herself blush.

"W-what?" Tsuna stammered out, confused and still blushing.

"Miss Rarity!" Gokudera exclaimed, wanting to pull her away from his beloved boss.

"Rarity!" Twilight exclaimed with Gokudera, surprised by her friend's actions.

"It's an honor to meet you, Juudaime," she said, releasing the brunet's hand. Tsuna's face turned to a cherry and not knowing what else to do muttered, "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Rarity. And please, call me 'Tsuna'."

"Please, 'Rarity' is just fine," she said, moving her attention back to Twilight. "I believe this is yours," she said, undoing her ribbon necklace and handed it to her.

Twilight stared at the necklace that was now in her hand, the diamond in particular, Tsuna noticed. "R-Rarity, you're really giving me this?"

She nodded. "But of course, darling! It is in my nature." She gestured to Gokudera. "Gokudera-sama over here has been amazing. Look at this." She grabbed and brought the taller male next to side with Tsuna.

"You have to give the man respect, Twilight. His fashion statements are so bold!" Tsuna caught a faint blush on Gokudera's cheeks at the complement.

"Anyway, we're about to go to the shopping district, Gokudera-sama is going to take me shopping!" She squealed. "Isn't it exciting? Would you like to come?"

"Y-you're welcome to join us, Juudiame!" Gokudera interjected, grabbing Tsuna's hands and giving him a look that he would want for him to come with him and Rarity, almost pleading.

"W-well," Tsuna replied, all eyes on him. "T-Twilight-chan?"

She shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, Rarity and Gokudera-sama, but Tsunayoshi-sama and I have other plans."

Rarity pouted. "You need to lighten up a little, Twilight. Don't forget what the Princess said."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "We are not going over this again."

Rarity shrugged. "If you say so, Twilight." She grabbed onto Gokudera's arm. "Gokudera -sama, if you would?"

Gokudera bowed his head. "B-but of course, Miss Rarity! Anything for you!"

Rarity smiled. "You're a great host, Gokudera-sama."

Gokudera nodded, smiling. "Just doing my job, Miss Rarity." He looked over to Tsuna. "I'll catch you later, Juudaime!" He bowed. "I must accompany Miss Rarity to the mall. If you need us, you could find us there."

Twilight waved. "Goodbye, Rarity, Gokudera-sama." She pocketed the necklace, giving Tsuna a faint reminder to burn the letter in his pocket.

He stared after the two, before his thoughts trailed over to Twilight. He turned to her to see her writing down in her notebook. He rolled his eyes.

"Twilight-chan, the restaurant is just up this street."

She closed her book. "Perfect! I'm starving."


	7. Shyukenden

Chapter Title: Shyukenden

* * *

><p>Tsuna was ashamed.<p>

What would Reborn say? Perhaps the question is what wouldn't he _do_? He was _so _dead when he was found out!

"S-sorry about that, Twilight-chan."

She shrugged it off, pocketing her wallet. "Do not worry about it, Tsunayoshi-sama. I am a guest of yours, it is only right that I pay. That's how it works in Equestria. I figure that I could teach you some about my own homeland as well. I am a replacement tutor after all."

"In Japan, though, that's greatly disrespectful for the guest to do anything!" He rubbed his head in frustration. "I should have resisted more and paid! Gack!" He bowed to her in apology. "I'm so sorry, Twilight-chan!"

"But Tsunayoshi-sama," she started, placing her hand on his shoulder and pulled him up. "I doubt you could have afforded what we bought, if you didn't want to starve," she said bluntly. "I doubt that just a piece of buttered toast is enough to sustain you."

"Still..."

She shook her head and smiled. "Do not worry about it, Tsunayoshi-sama. It is the least I could do to repay you! You've done so much for me today, paying two meals can't even compare!"

"N-not really…" He looked away, not knowing what else to say as they began the walk home, not knowing what else to do. He caught her writing on the last page in yet another notebook. "S-so, what did you learn today?"

"Oh, so much, Tsunayoshi-sama! I haven't had a class like this in so long," she exclaimed, putting away the book and pulling out another one. "This is my last of twenty-seven notebooks I brought for today. I haven't started it yet, but the other twenty-six have so much that I didn't know about! Thank you for taking me around today."

"No problem, Twilight-chan." He smiled. They were about to turn a corner when he collided with someone.

"Ow," he hissed, eyes closed and rubbing his head to ease the pain. "Sorry, are you okay?" he asked, ignoring his own pain in favor for another. Twilight started her last notebook.

"Kufufufu, if it isn't the Vongola..."

Tsuna shivered, frozen in his place. "M-Muruko?"

"R-Rokudo-sama?" Twilight asked, hiding the tremble in her voice. And her most shy friend was with him!

"Ah, I'm fine, Twilight-chan," Muruko replied. "But for Tsunayoshi over here…" He pointed to the brunet on the ground with the one he was walking with. Twilight made her way over to them.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" Tsuna didn't recognize this voice but felt hands around his cheeks before his head was buried in a chest.

Those… were definitely breasts. Guess he found Twilight's last human pony friend.

"Fluttershy..." Twilight said, and Tsuna felt some of the human unicorn's magic on him before it disappeared, head still slightly aching.

Tsuna felt a hand glide through his hair. "He reminds me of Angel, except he's gentler and fragile," a soft voice said, presumably belonging to Fluttershy.

"Ehh?" He released himself from the hand and chest to find his caramel eyes meeting with another, new shade of emerald eyes that were softer than Spike's and Applejack's.

Fluttershy pulled him back into another hug, petting his head as well his forehead that collided with Muruko, rubbing it in a comforting way to soothe it. After a few moments, he really did feel better. He sighed contently in her arms, allowing for himself to be petted.

He could vaguely hear Muruko chuckling, but was too distracted by Fluttershy's gentle hand in his sienna hair.

"He really does remind me of a fragile Angel," Fluttershy commented quietly, but wasn't unheard by her company, and if Tsuna was actually focusing, he would have seen Twilight wide-eyed as she furiously scribbled in her notebook and Muruko chuckling harder from Fluttershy's comparison.

"A-angel!" This was the first time Tsuna was described to be an angel.

She released him and brought him to his feet. "Oh, sorry about that." She blushed. "You remind me of my pet bunny, Angel."

"B-bunny!" That's even worse! And this time he could hear Muruko chuckling clearly!

"Tsunayoshi-sama, I would like for you to meet Fluttershy," Twilight introduced, gesturing to the new female.

"H-hello," she said shyly, rubbing her arm and looking down at the ground.

She had long, flowing pink hair that glided over her forehead, and was wearing a carnation pink choker collar with a butterfly of various shades of pink. On her head was a rose pink headband with more pink butterflies. She was wearing a jasmine yellow short floral petal sleeve summer dress of maize yellow that was slightly above her knee with white ballet slippers.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Sawada-sama," she murmured softly, blushing and hiding behind the male with heterochromia, much to Tsuna and Twilight's horror and Muruko's amusement.

"Please, just call me 'Tsuna'," he said for what must have been the seventh time today, reaching out for her.

"Tsuna-sama," she murmured once more, smiling shyly but not moving from her spot. "Please just call me Fluttershy."

"F-Fluttershy-chan," Tsuna stammered out, "W-what are you doing with Muruko?"

"O-oh, I was with Dokuro-sama earlier. She showed me around for a little bit, but she said that she had to go. Rokudo-sama was able to show me around while she was busy," she practically whispered, smiling at Muruko. "He was very kind to me."

Tsuna saw a little of himself in her. "Oh, I bet," Tsuna muttered, and gasped when Muruko gently took his hand when he wasn't paying attention.

"Tsunayoshi, I wish you informed me of the situation earlier," the pineapple head said, "I would have prepared something for Fluttershy-chan."

"U-uh, w-well I was just told this morning so not even I could prepare," Tsuna answered, not knowing what else to do but hoping that Muruko would just let go of him already. He gently tried to tug himself out of his hand, but was pulled closer to him instead - the opposite effect. Chocolate diamond eyes trailed over to emerald, whose owner was wide-eyed, and amethyst, whose owner was frantically taking notes and filling up the last notebook, before moving back to mismatched ruby and sapphire, unreadable to Tsuna. "P-please let me go, Muruko," he requested, blushing.

He ignored him and instead placed Tsuna's hand and caressed it along his cheek. He narrowed his eyes as he brought it closer to his lips. "Someone marked you."

"What -"

There was a pair of short gasps before silence as Muruko kissed the Vongola heir's hand, a similar way Rarity had. Something different could be sensed, and Twilight took note of it, halfway with the end of her notebooks.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Muruko finally let him go. Tsuna blushed, wanted to say something but couldn't and ended up gaping like an idiot. Muruko winked.

"See you later, Tsunayoshi. Fluttershy-chan?"

She shook her head and nodded, skipping to him. "See you later, Twilight! It was nice meeting you, Tsuna-sama!" She waved goodbye as the two began to walk away.

The two left behind just stared as they left, not knowing what to say.

After a while, Tsuna commented, "Fluttershy is nice."

Twilight nodded. "She's really good with animals."

"… And she compared me to a bunny," he said.

"That she did," she replied.

"If Hibari-san didn't meet up with Pinkie-chan and instead with Fluttershy-chan, I'm sure that they would have been nice friends. With the herbivores and animals," Tsuna mused before shaking his head. "Never mind, he's too intimidating."

Twilight wasn't able to reply this time as another cloud of smoke overcame the area.


	8. Rival Pinkie wants to battle!

Chapter Title: Rival Pinkie wants to battle!

* * *

><p>"No! We can do this!" His house was right there, they could make it!<p>

"Twilight!"

Or not.

"Pinkie! What do you think you're doing?" Twilight questioned, authority laced within her voice.

Pinkie pouted. "Obviously what I was doing earlier! Playing with Hibari!" She smiled as she turned around to wait for her opponent, Twilight and Tsuna with her. "Man's competitive."

"Did you two break anything?" Tsuna asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

He was relieved when Pinkie shook her head. "Nope, pretty close though!" She smiled as the three could now see a figure midst all the smoke. "There he is!"

Tsuna could see a faint silhouette of a figure in the distance making their way towards them.

"H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna was scared. He looked really mad!

"Herbivore." He narrowed his eyes at the pink haired girl conversing to Twilight in English since the boss was talking to his guardian.

"C-can you understand English, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, curious as to what the human ponies were talking about.

"Just bits and pieces. She's been trying to teach me English all day. I believe they're talking about today," Hibari answered, Tsuna nodding.

"Okay, so, what are you doing near my house?" Tsuna asked, before widening his eyes. That came out wrong! He waved his hands. "N-not that I don't want you here or anything! Just curious is all."

Hibari tsked, looking at Pinkie. "I'm just following my prey."

Tsuna looked over to Twilight, to find Pinkie right next to him. She got up all in his face and waved. "Hi!"

He jumped in the air, surprised. His reaction was to everyone's amusement. Twilight groaning as she was reaching the end of her notebook. Pinkie giggled. "You're funny, Tsuna!" She pulled him into a hug.

"Ehh… thank you? He replied, confused but let himself be hugged.

Hibari saw his chance to strike. He raised his tonfa to strike her, but ended up hitting Tsuna instead. Tsuna picked himself up from the ground. "Ow..." he muttered, rubbing his head to ease the pain that had restarted since Fluttershy left.

"Where did she?" Hibari ignored the person he'd abused and turned to find Pinkie conversing with Twilight, in English again.

"T-that hurt, Hibari-san," Tsuna said as he picked himself up from the ground, rubbing his cheek this time. Hibari tsked again. "She's good, I have to admit that."

Pinkie suddenly appeared next to Tsuna again, who grew wide eyed and moved to back away slowly. She bowed her head in apology. "I'm so sorry about that, Tsuna! Hibari likes to play it rough, apparently." He didn't react, but Tsuna knew it was true. Obviously.

Pinkie continued, "Here, Tsuna, I would like for you to have this." She undid the claps of her necklace and handed it to the Vongola boss.

"Huh?" he said, studying the balloon necklace in his hands . "Y-you're giving me your possession?"

She nodded. "It's yours, Tsuna! Don't worry about it!" She took out the apple and cloud pendant that Applejack and Rainbow Dash had on earlier and thrust them into his hands.

She turned to her friend. "All and accounted for, Twilight!" She frowned. "Well, except for Fluttershy..."

Tsuna turned to Twilight and found Hibari behind her as she finished her last page of her last notebook.

"Thanks, Pinkie! I owe you one."

Tsuna turned back to Pinke who handed him the black beret that Rarity was wearing earlier. "This one took me a while, but I got it!" She smiled, and Tsuna could hear a faint 'squee' noise at a distance.

He turned to the sound. "Did you hear that?"

The rest of his company, save Hibari, turned to where he turned to, staring at a distance.

"I do not know what you mean, Tsunayoshi-sama," Twilight replied, Pinkie nodding in agreement.

Hibari instead took Twilight's notebook from her hands. She squeaked as she realized it was gone and steadied her grip on her bag.

"H-Hibari-sama, w-would you kindly give that back , p-please?" she stuttered out, and held out her hand.

He didn't, but narrowed his eyes at her as he flipped through the pages before closing it and studied the cover. "This isn't the notebook that you had this morning, herbivore. Where is that one?"

"Ah, Hibari-san," Tsuna waved, trying to get his attention and continued when he got it. "Those are important to Twilight-chan! That's her twenty-seventh notebook, please give it back!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the human unicorn, who cowered under the gaze. "Give me the bag," he commanded, hand out to take it.

Having no choice, she gave it to him. She flinched when Hibari just emptied it on the ground, empty of notebooks or any material.

Tsuna was confused. "W-what?" He looked at Twilight. "Twilight-chan, where are the notebooks...?"

She looked away.

"T-Twilight…chan..."

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna!" Pinkie jumped in front of his face. Tsuna got used to it by then. "Could I borrow this for a moment?" She snatched the balloon necklace back that was given to Tsuna just moments before and reclasped it around her neck.

She dashed to Twilight, shoved her towards Tsuna, and snatched her necklace. Twilight gasped, narrowed her eyes at her friend, and quickly gripped Tsuna's arm tightly.

"Ow! Too tight!"

"I'll be right back!" Pinkie exclaimed, dashing off into the distance.

All three of them just watched as she left, Twilight sweating and gripping onto Tsuna for dear life.

"U-uh, aren't you going after her, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

He shook his head. "She'll be back. And with someone important, I bet."

"Found her!"

Pinkie indeed came back, but with company. Tsuna was surprised to see her dragging Fluttershy with Muruko was following close behind.

Pinkie gave Twilight back her necklace, smiling. "There you go!"

Twilight gave her a look before nodding, placing her necklace back on her neck, giving Tsuna some space. She quickly moved to retrieve the scattered papers that had fallen when Hibari emptied her bag. He still refused to give her bag to her however. Muruko watched on, curious.

Fluttershy squeaked as she made her way to Tsuna with Pinkie's help, Muruko and Hibari watching with interest. She turned to Pinkie, who nodded, and whispered something in English. Twilight couldn't be bothered as she was chasing after a scrap of paper.

The shy girl bowed her head, embarrassed. She murmured, "I greatly apologize, Tsuna-sama. I don't know what made me forget." She undid the collar around her neck, handed it to him before grasping his hand tightly.

Fluttershy looked back to Muruko, still holding Tsuna's hand, and bowed to him. "It was nice to meet you, Rokudo-sama. And for Dokuro-sama. Thank you for everything." She turned to Tsuna and smiled.

"She was right," she murmured softly, and Tsuna could barely hear what she said before she raised her voice to that of a meek tone. "I hope that I could come back soon. Goodbye, Tsuna-sama." Fluttershy kissed him on the cheek before releasing his hand and burst into pink butterflies fluttering away.

Tsuna blinked. "W-what?"

Pinkie appeared next to Tsuna, making him jump again. She grabbed his hand, shaking it before pulling him into a hug.

Tsuna was so confused as Muruko and Hibari continued to watch. "P-Pinkie-chan?"

Pinkie turned towards Twilight, almost done gathering her notes. Everything she gathered disappeared as soon as it reached her fingers.

Pinkie yelled, "Twilight! I'll be taking my leave. She'll be expecting you shortly!" She said, her necklace falling into his open palm. She squeed before kissing him on the cheek. She said, "Come and visit soon! We'll have a grand party for you!" and before Tsuna could reply, she released the boy's hand and exploded into confetti and balloons that flew high towards the sky.

"… What…?"

"Tsuna!" "Juudiame!" "Sawada!"

Tsuna turned at the various variations of his name.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Nii-san!"

All guys turned to the boss, but it immediately was shifted to Hibari.

"You!" Ryohei said, pointing accusingly. "What did you do to Dash to the extreme?"

Hibari shrugged, Muruko raising a brow towards him. Tsuna was curious as to why they weren't fighting right now.

Gokudera called for attention. "Juudiame, this pink girl, she appeared out of nowhere with that one," He pointed to Hibari, "Close behind. She spoke to Miss Rarity in English, concerning her hat. Miss Rarity refused to hand it over, but when the girl just snatched it from her head, she crystallized before shattering." He kneeled to the ground. "Please forgive me!"

"Pinkie..." Twilight murmured, looking over to Tsuna's house, which all were in front of.

Tsuna awkwardly pat him on the head. "S-she turned to crystal…?"

"I believe it was the same girl who had snatched the pendant from both Apple-chan and Dash-chan," Yamamoto said, with Ryohei nodding in agreement. The Rain Guardian continued, "Apple-chan turned to leaves before flying away, and Dash-chan thundered into a cloud before poofing away."

Ryohei continued nodding before raising the finger again. "And he was with her! I'll ask again! What did you do to Dash to the extreme? Where's the pink girl?"

"To bite her," Hibari just said, and everyone else fell silent.

Spike ran out of the Sawada household, dodging all the items that Lambo was throwing at him. He quickly blew a rainbow of flames that surrounded him before he was gone. Everyone blinked.

Tsuna let out what was on their minds. "What…?"

Twilight shook her head and everyone turned towards her. "It's time then." She used her magic to take back her bag, making Hibari move back in defense when it suddenly disappeared from his hand and appeared around her shoulder.

Tsuna moved towards her, raising a hand to reach out for her. "… Twilight-chan?"

"This has been a very interesting experience, Tsunayoshi-sama," she said, about to undo the clasp on her necklace.

"This bag, where I put those notebooks, it's all back with the Princess. All day, I've been taking notes on you, on all the interactions that we've had. She's reading them as we speak. If everything works as plan, I'll see you soon." She kissed him on the cheek as she handed him her necklace, and as soon as it left her fingers, she twirled into a dazzle of sparkles before she too was gone.

The Vongola Boss with his Guardians just stared at where the human ponies were before Tsuna could feel his hand burning and his forehead grew hot.

_The flame! _Tsuna thought as it spontaneously combust, melting the collection of pendants in his hands before transforming into six gems, shards of a red ruby, orange garnet, blue aquamarine, green emerald, rose quartz, and purple amethyst.

"They turned into gem shards?" someone exclaimed, Tsuna feeling himself being enclosed in a warm light.

He could hear faint yelling from his famiglia before everything faded into light.


	9. Dunno What Went Wrong 6w9

Chapter Title: Dunno What Went Wrong 6_9

* * *

><p>When Tsuna came to, the first sight that he saw was not what he was expecting.<p>

In front of him, was a pony gazing at him intently.

He jumped. "Hie!"

And this pony…

He jolted. "Are you okay?" Tsuna exclaimed, quickly getting up from his seat, because he was apparently sitting, and pointed at the pony. "Your eyes!"

The pony blinked. "Forever, arrive, chosen, Elements, clams, fire, harmony," came the babble of words in English.

_I could understand English…?_

"Japanese?" The grey pony said, lowering her blueberry muffin from her mouth. She cleared her throat and switched languages. "Talk speak I yes hi."

"You can speak Japanese?" Tsuna asked, really confused as to what is going on. _But I could understand English at that time? Still a jumble of words…_

The pony nodded, continuing to munch on her muffin. "Hai."

Tsuna finally grew aware of his surroundings. "What... where am I?" He looked at his companion. "Who are you?"

The pony blinked, pausing from muffin eating. "Tuna fish."

Tsuna blinked. "Eh?"

She passed him a basket of baked goods. "Muffin?"

Tsuna stared, and not knowing what else to do, slowly took a banana nut muffin. "Thank you?"

"Derpy Hooves," she replied, pointing towards herself as she finished her muffin and reached out for a bubble wand.

"Your name is Derpy Hooves?" He asked. Now he was somewhat getting somewhere.

She nodded, starting to blow bubbles. "Hai." She pointed to the muffin. "Omnom?"

Tsuna slowly nodded. "I see. I'm Tsuna," He said as he took a bite of his muffin. Banana-ie.

She blinked, staring straight at Tsuna with her derp eyes. "Lord, human, special, harmony." She gestured to the room. "Cook, bake, home, good."

Tsuna blinked. "Huh?"

Derpy shook her head, briefly touching by his hand as she reached out for another muffin.

_No one can understand the workings of my mind._

Somehow, he was still human. And he just realized this. "Ah!" He gasped. He stared at the grey, derpy pony. "You're in my mind?"

Derpy grew wide-eyed, and smiled widely. She tightened her hold on the human hand as she flapped her wings, something that Tsuna just noticed.

"W-wings!"

_It's been so long since anyone has been able to fully understand what I've been saying, excluding the Princess and her guest._

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Guest?"

She nodded as she finally reached her muffin. _He looks a lot like you. His companion is fun too. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem able to understand me, but it's alright._

"Companion?"

She needed to let go to eat her muffin so she answered aloud, "Baby," blowing bubbles again.

Baby… "Reborn!" he exclaimed, tossing over the basket. They stared at the fallen basket for a few moments in silence, mourning for the baked goods.

"I am so, so sorry," Tsuna said, scrambling to gather the pastries.

"Muffins..." Derpy whispered, eyes starting to water.

"Ack!" He moved even faster. "Please don't cry!"

She sniffled. "Fire."

Confusion continues and ensues. "What?"

"Clams," she replied, pointing at him before various directions. "Moonlight. Rainbow. Dirt."

"Right." He held out his hand for her to take.

She shook her head, and looked to the doorway, which Tsuna didn't notice until now. "Tsuna, Princess, One, hat, bubbles, happy."

He nodded. "I think I understand." _Sure_ he did.

"Now," she pointed to the door.

He smiled, quickly grabbing her hand. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Hooves."

"Derpy." _Just call me Derpy, Tsunayoshi-sama. Suits my eyes._

"Derpy-chan," He started, then blinked. "How..."

_Derpy. You should go, they've been expecting you._

"Expecting…?"

_We've been waiting for you._

"Eeh?" He pointed to himself. "M-me?"

Derpy nodded, pointing to the doorway again. "Throne Room, I'll lead you there." She finished her muffin and picked herself up from the chair and led Tsuna towards the exit.

"So you _can _speak in full sentences," Tsuna said, Derpy nodding. "Please, just call me 'Tsuna'."

"Muffins!"

He turned to grab the basket on the table. "Got it!"

"Princess." She bowed to him. "Your highness."

"P-princess? Me?" Tsuna didn't know what to think about this strange pony, even stranger than the particularly skilled Pinkie Pie.

She nodded before rising from her bow. "Your highness."

"T-thanks?" Why he was responding the title of 'Princess' and 'your highness', he had no idea.

"To the Throne Room!"

As they left, Tsuna felt his hand containing the various shards burn in his hand.


	10. The Legendary Ponies

Chapter Title: The Legendary Ponies

* * *

><p>There was something about the land of Equestria that made Tsuna feel at peace. He had a feeling that it has been this way for a while… but recently it was usurped for only a moment before peace was restored. He had an unconscious urge to look at the moon. Call it his hyper intuition or whatever, he wished that his own world was like this. Peaceful throughout the land.<p>

As soon as he left the kitchen with Derpy, he was hit with the sunlight shining through the window. The shards in his hand from the pendants and beret melded together to make a transparent crystal, which fashioned itself around his neck with an invisible string that made it seem that it was just levitating, Tsuna mused, as he followed the special grey pony to the Throne Room, where he would assume that the Princess, Reborn, as well as Twilight and her friends and someone else with Reborn were waiting for him.

"Muffin?"

"Ah, yes," he replied, handing the basket to his escort.

"This place is Equestria, isn't it?" Tsuna asked, and Derpy nodded as she took a baked good from the basket.

"Yes!"

There was a short gasp, and Tsuna turned towards the sound to find somepony hiding in the shadows. He also saw her grow wide-eyed at his neck.

He turned back towards Derpy, who didn't seemed to have noticed that her escort had stopped walking. He let her go as he hestantly made his way to the curtains, where somepony was shivering.

"A-are you okay?"

Tsuna brushed the curtains away to find a small foal of a midnight shade, with what appeared to be moonlight flowing without a breeze as a tail and mane. He petted her.

"You, you can see me?" she whispered softly, but not as softly as Fluttershy.

Tsuna frowned. "Not that well, the shadows..."

"You don't hate me?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Why would I hate you? I just met you! My name's Tsuna. What's yours?" He greeted, smiling softly.

When he saw that the foal was about to bow to him, he shook his hand. "N-no need for that!"

"I'm no one important," the foal whispered, looking over to Derpy. "You should go, she's been expecting you."

"Eh?"

"Tsuna! Where are you?" Tsuna turned to see Derpy going back for him, and when he turned back to the curtains, the pony was gone.

He frowned, but was forced to follow Derpy as she bit his sleeve and pulled him along the long hall. She stopped at grand double doors. "Here!"

Tsuna bowed. "Thank you, Derpy."

Derpy gave him a wide smile, and bowed. "Have a wonderful time, your Highness."

Tsuna smiled back as be placed the basket of muffins on her back. "I'm sure I will, Derpy. Thank you so much."

Derpy nuzzled herself in Tsuna's hand. "See you soon, Tsuna." She walked away with her basket of muffins.

Tsuna felt that she was the easiest to relate to, seeing more of himself in her than Fluttershy.

But now he was stalling and should probably go inside this intimidating Throne Room that wasn't really intimidating at all but Tsuna was still scared to face Reborn. Twilight's been writing about all day, he probably knows he made her pay for lunch already.

Shaking, he quietly knocked on the door, and jumped back with the doors magically opened. He flinched, shielding his eyes from the light that came from within the room.

"Ah, Vongola Tenth. Or Sawada Tsunayoshi. You've finally decided to grace us with your presence," a regal voice with gentleness chuckled as Tsuna recognized the language to be English.

"Really, Princess Celestia, no need to call him that," a voice that Tsuna recognized to be in Italian from Reborn replied. "He's useless if anything."

Princess Celestia chuckled once more. "I beg to differ, Reborn."

_As do I._

Another regal voice entered his thoughts in Italian that weren't Derpy's or his own as Tsuna blinked his eyes open.

He found himself in a grand hall where all the way at the end there would be a magnificent celestial unicorn pegasus whom Tsuna determined to be the one and only Princess Celestia nexted to the human baby tutor from hell.

He quickly went down to his knees. "P-princess!"

"Here he is!"

Tsuna turned to see Derpy munching on her chocolate muffin. "The one and only Princess Tsuna!" she exclaimed, announcing the two - or three? Something was telling him three - presences to his presence.

"D-Derpy!" Tsuna stammered, blushing. "I'm not a princess!"

She nodded. "Princess Flame!" She pushed him. "Go, she and he summon you."

"A-alright," he said, walking along the lush red carpet, an awkward silence as Tsuna didn't want to walk to fast or slow to the Princess or his tutor. He heard Derpy walk away while doing so. Finally, he reached the throne, where a seat seated his tutor and another seat was empty between the baby and the throne where the Princess was seated.

Tsuna couldn't help but stare at the Princess' long flowing mane and tail that seemed to have been made from a rainbow of sunlight or something, the way it swayed in the non-existent breeze that blew in the room before kneeling to show respect. "Principessa Celestia," he addressed, growing wide-eyed as he replied in Italian, Reborn giving him an interested look.

"Welcome to Equestria, or specifically Canterlot, Tsunayoshi," greeted the Princess in English. Tsuna blinked as he was surprised that he could understand. "Please, no need to do that," She motioned for him to get up as she tilted her head towards the arcobaleno.

As Tsuna rose from his kneel, Reborn got up from his seat and gave Tsuna a meaningful glare before silently and quickly leaving the room.

When the door closed, Tsuna couldn't help but let out a little flinch at the slam.

Princess Celestia chuckled at his reaction. "Please take a seat, Tsunayoshi." She gestured to the seat beside her.

"Please, call me 'Tsuna', your highness," he replied. Tsuna was confused as he continued to answer in Italian and understanding what was being said in English. Shaking, he took the seat where Reborn was previously sitting, as something just told him not to sit in the seat in between. Hyper intuition and all that.

"Call me 'Celestia'," Celestia said, smiling. "Why do you not sit next to me?"

"E-eh?" Tsuna nervously smiled. "S-something just, I just couldn't..."

"I see," the Princess said, smiling wide. She gestured to the stacks of books behind her. "I've read all the reports that Twilight had sent me throughout your day. I must say that I'm quite impressed."

Wasn't expecting that. "I-impressed?"

She nodded. "Quite." She smirked. "I bet you're curious as to why you can understand me in English and your replies are in Italian, no?"

"Y-yeah..."

_It was the muffins, Decimo._

"E-eh?" Tsuna blinked as he looked around for the source of the regal voice that reappeared. "D-did you hear that, Principessa?" He contorted his face as he forced his mouth to speak in Japanese. "C-Cel-Celes-Celestia-h-hi-hime?" He sighed. Too much effort. Sticking to Italian.

The princess laughed. "'Celestia' is fine."

The voice laughed with her but provided an explanation, unlike the Princess. _The muffins had magic in them. It traces your speech back to old roots. Since humans are from a patriarchal_ _society, it is easier to speak Italian than Japanese. The muffins also allowed for you to understand any other language. It is an amazing tool that could be used to understand and relate to others._

He was wide-eyed._"Derpy _made something like that?_"_

Celestia gave him a sad expression. "No one gives her a chance anymore." She brought a notebook using her magic. "Unlike you, however."

_I'm proud of you, Decimo._

"E-eh?" Tsuna turned towards where he believed the source of the voice was.

In between the Princess and he, in the what was before an empty chair, was a faint figure that Tsuna had never seen in person until now.

"V-Vongola Primo?"

Primo chuckled. _Please, just call me Giotto, Decimo._

Tsuna could only stare, before he managed to whisper for the nth time, "If… if it's like that, then just… just call me 'Tsuna'..."

Giotto smiled. _If you say so, Tsuna. _He turned towards the unicorn pegasus and raised an eyebrow, smirking_. Well? You see the crystal, do you not, Celestia? Is that not proof enough?_

Necklace? Tsuna twirled with the crystal between his fingers before taking a closer examination at it. This one?

Celestia and Giotto watched as Tsuna studied the crystal, realizing that it wasn't transparent but actually contained the rainbow spectrum.

The Princess smiled. "I do. It is final. Please come here, Vongola Tenth."

The first generation of the Vongola nodded and motioned for the tenth generation to heed the Princess' words. Slowly but surely, Tsuna approached her.

Using her horn, she removed the crystal from his neck and brought it to everyone's optical view point.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" She said, twirling it so that it would capture the sunlight that streamed through a tall, narrow window.

_Princess?_ Giotto looked at her meaningfully, and she smiled softly before working her magic once more.

There was an onslaught of dazzling light before Tsuna blinked back his vision.

"Take this, Vongola Tenth," she brought over the synthesized object to him, and Tsuna let it gently fall into his palm as he studied the crystal that was now embedded in a golden band of a ring with intricate symbols engraved in it.

"W-what is it?" He asked, looking up to the Princess and Primo.

"It's what your family requested," she explained. "The Elements of Harmony. I simply fashioned it into a ring for your benefit."

"Huh?" Tsuna couldn't blink as Giotto quickly slipped it on his pinky finger.

"Thus this alliance is formed, but only with you," Celestia continued. "May you never stray from the elements and what they contain."

_"Honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic," _Tsuna recited as the words came to him, blinking. "How -"

"The Elements," Celestia replied, sipping a cup of tea that appreared out of nowhere.

_Have you met with Luna yet?_ Tsuna watched as both of his elders drank from tea cups that came from nowhere.

"I might have," he replied as he lowered a tea cup from his mouth. He jumped. The fuck?

"Luna!" Celestia called, taking a bite from a muffin from the high tea that appeared with a table in front of the three.

From the shadows came the same foal from earlier, smiling and not nervous at all.

"What do you think?" Celestia asked, and Tsuna was surprised when the one addressed as Luna laughed.

"He was able to see and hear me, and I believe that he currently sees me as a foal," Luna replied, making her way towards them as Giotto set up a spot for her for their little tea party. Both raised an eyebrow at this.

_Tsuna, is this true?_

"Eh?" He glanced over to the foal again, smiling softly. "She's about half the size of the table?"

Celestia smirked at this. "See, Luna? I told you."

Luna smiled. "That you did, sister."

"EHH? Sister!" Tsuna switched glances at the two, comparing and contrasting. Completely different.

The Royal Equestrian Sisters laughed. "Agree, Luna?"

Luna nodded. "Agree."

_Why don't you try the tea, Tsuna?_

At Giotto's insistence, he tried it. "It's… orange blossom?"

They nodded. "Very good, Tsunayoshi. I'm happy to see that you're able to distinguish tea flavors. Even if I'm sure that you would prefer coffee like others I know..." Celestia looked over to Giotto, who smirked.

"I prefer tea, actually," Tsuna commented, making his company look at him strangely before laughing at this statement. Tsuna couldn't help but blush at the embarrassment of having two unicorn pegasi and his ancestor making fun of him.

"Is it time?" Interrupted Luna as the laughter died down, pointing outside where the sun was starting to set.

"That would depend on you, dear sister," she replied as she ate her scone.

Luna nodded. "I believe it is. You know how long he's been here."

_We really should get going. Not that I want to leave…_

"No, no I understand. I just pity Twilight and her friends, being in Ponyville."

Tsuna didn't know if he was allowed to say anything and bit on a cupcake, an image of a pink pony whom he recognized to be Pinkie flashing through his head before quickly fading away.

_Will he remember?_ Giotto asked and frowned when Celestia shook her head. "Probably not, the Elements would seal the memories, as with the previous holders. No one will, except for you, Luna, and I - of that I am sure."

"… you do realize I'm right here, right?" Tsuna reminded them, but was ignored.

"We shall miss you, Tsunayoshi," Luna said, finishing her cup of tea. "Even if we had only known each other for only a short period."

Tsuna frowned, a thought coming to him and he whispered softly, "Why do I feel like I will never see any of you again?"

_That's the hyper intuition. _The two royal ponies and his ancestor turned towards him, smiling sadly. Giotto replied, _Oh, you're going to be seeing me a lot in the near future. For the Equestrians, perhaps not so much._

"There isn't really much we could do, Tsunayoshi, considering that you already have the Elements. So we will stay with you in spirit, and please do not stray," Luna said.

Tsuna blinked. "W-what?"

"Goodbye, Tsunayoshi. May you be able to bring your famiglia towards the harmony that has eluded them for generations," said Celestia.

Tsuna couldn't reply as he was quickly enveloped in a soft glow and watched as he and Giotto faded away from the tea party.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember anything from the past week?"<p>

Tsuna shook his head. "Nothing."

"And the ring?"

Tsuna raised the golden band on his pinkie where the crystal created a rainbow after being reflected in the light. "No… but I feel like I shouldn't remove it."

Reborn frowned. "The fact that no one from the Vongola family can remember what happened the week before you fell into that short coma is quite concerning."

Tsuna sighed. "You're telling me. I lost two weeks of my life."

"The fact that you fell into a week-long coma is most concerning." It was the strangest thing, Tsuna dropping unconscious as soon as he left his house that morning and didn't wake up until a few hours ago.

The yellow glass pacifier sparkled in the light reflected from the crystal, making Reborn passive. Even after going to Italy during the time that Tsuna was unconscious, nothing was resolved.

Except for that ring that Tsuna refused to take off.

"Take off the ring," Reborn commanded, pointing a gun at his student's head. The ring was dangerous.

"No! I won't!" Tsuna exclaimed, hiding behind his pillow.

As Reborn steadied his aim, a phone went off. That didn't make him lower his gun however. He answered it, and Tsuna could pick up what was being said, in Italian no less.

"_Reborn, we have lost all communication with the Princess. She says that she had already handled the situation, and a side effect is that we don't remember everything. She sent us a picture to prove that you were in fact in Canterlot for a day."_

"_What would you have me do then, Nono?" _ Reborn had direct communication with Vonogla Ninth?

"_Does Tsuna have a necklace containing a clear crystal?"_

"_No, but he has a ring with that gem."_

There was a slight pause of the phone, before soft laughter. _"Then it has been done."_

"_You don't mean -"_

"_Exactly what I mean, Reborn."_

There was silence before Tsuna saw the baby smirk. _"He does it again, doesn't he?"_

"_As expected."_

"_True. Should I do anything with the ring?"_

"_According to the Princess, he is to not take it off. So make sure that is the case."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Thus concludes the Elements Mission. Stay on standby until further orders are received."_

"_Yes, sir."_

Reborn hung up the phone, but still didn't lower his gun. "Remember anything, Dame-Tsuna?"

"E-eh?" It had already been settled! "What are you talking about -"

"We're off on training. To make up for it, I want you to climb out of this massive pit by the time I'm done with my tea." A steaming tea cup appeared in the baby's hand as the trapdoor in Tsuna's bed activated and Tsuna was dragged down into its depths due to the unrelenting force of the harshness of gravity. "!"

"Really, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as he took a sip of his tea. "You never cease to impress."

* * *

><p>AN: Whoever actually read all of this, you get free cupcakes! XD

April Fool's Day! Because seriously when else would this be acceptable?

Also, all of the chapter titles are from MLP YTPMVs. Feel free to check it out!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
